


London calling

by tsepesh



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Старый уебок сдох в тюрьме





	London calling

Название: London calling  
Канон: Гуща событий  
Автор: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Бета: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Размер: мини, 1211 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейми Макдональд, Сэм Кэссиди, Малкольм Такер  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: 22 матерных слова на 1211 слов текста, смерть персонажа  
Краткое содержание: Старый уебок сдох в тюрьме.  
Примечание: имеется отсылка к другому канону  
Для голосования: #. WTF Capaldi 2015 - работа "London calling"

Старый уебок сдох в тюрьме. Вот просто взял и сдох.

Джейми узнает об этом — нет, не первым. Он бы не удивился, если б вообще узнал обо всем последним. Хотя это ему бы вряд ли удалось — даже с учетом его места работы. В конце концов, на этой планете охуенные 7 миллиардов ебанатов, которым и дела никакого нет до Малкольма — ебать его — Такера.

Так что нет, об инфаркте, случившемся у Такера в тюрьме, Джейми узнал не последним. Не то чтобы он не предсказывал бешеному седому лису смерть от саркомы, трахомы или пиздецомы, которая начиналась у него в груди на второй день каждого аврального пиздеца из-за очередного барана, не тем нассавшим в журналистские уши. Но никогда не предполагал, что она настигнет Такера в тюрьме.

В тот день, когда Джейми узнает о случившемся, ему нужно написать и сдать огромную аналитическую статью о том, в какую жопу в итоге может привести страну новый ПМ1. Поэтому Сэм успевает позвонить ему первой.

Они встречаются в Лондоне, в кафе с дурацкими яркими зонтами над столиками. Сэм ждет его, и Джейми успевает увидеть прекрасную маску спокойствия. После того, как подошедший официант сваливает за кофе, эта маска падает — и Джейми от неожиданности выдает:

— Ебать, Сэм, — порываясь встать и обнять её. Сэм машет рукой — и Джейми падает обратно на стул, подчинившись ее жесту.

Официант приносит кофе, и за эту короткую паузу Джейми успевает представить каждую ебанутую шутку о смерти Такера, которую ей пришлось услышать, пока Сэм не прерывает его мысли короткой фразой:

— Мне не отдали тело.

— Что?

— Они сказали, что я не родственник. Адвокат добился для меня разрешения на встречи с М-Малкольмом, но с телом он помочь не смог.

— А родственники? Они же наверняка не будут против, если ты предложишь помочь или что-то в этом духе, разве нет?

— У него их нет. Миссис Такер умерла вскоре после твоего ухода, а его бывшая и вовсе не объявилась, так что им пришлось хоронить его за счет тюрьмы.

— Подожди, а его сестра?

— Сменила номер или переехала. Я пыталась ее найти, но если её телефон у кого и был, то только у него.

— Чертов старый урод.

— Джейми, это странно. Мне разрешили видеться с ним, позвали на опознание, хотя зачем было его опознавать, даже дали заключение судмедэксперта — но так и не позволили забрать тело.

— А вещи?

— Отдали. Если даже что-то пропало, я вряд ли смогу тебе сказать. Среди оставшегося нет ничего опасного. Ты знал, что Малкольм умеет... умел рисовать?

— Да. Он как-то учил рисовать мою дочку — когда её мать вообще отпускала её ко мне, — Джейми трет лоб, внезапно осознав, что впервые говорит о старом ублюдке в прошедшем времени. — У тебя остались его рисунки?

— Да, — спокойно говорит Сэм и достает папку. В ней лежат несколько абстрактных набросков. Среди них чень детальный рисунок птицы — вороны или галки, а может и какого-нибудь грача, плюс незаконченный и словно смазанный лес. Все они сделаны карандашом, штриховка уверенная и точная, и у Джейми перехватывает горло, когда он вспоминает кривоватую кошку — плод совместного творчества его дочери и Малкольма. Тогда босс пообещал девочке, что она всенепременно будет художницей, а сейчас она в Школе искусств Глазго, рисует что-то, мучительно похожее и одновременно не похожее на эти короткие штрихи. Сэм замечает выражение его лица и молча кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Джейми, — неуверенно начинает она. — Джейми, это что-нибудь означает?

Да с хуя ли, хочется спросить ему, но он просто качает головой:

— Не думаю. В любом случае, мы с ним не договаривались ни о каких ебанутых тайных шифрах.

Сэм аккуратно убирает листы в папку и с вопросительным взглядом протягивает ее Джейми.

— Разве ты не хочешь их оставить? — отвечает он на её немой вопрос, кивая на папку.

— У меня остается костюм, так что могу отдать ее тебе, если хочешь, — криво усмехается она.

— Сэм, а что с домом? — осеняет Джейми после мысли, что они больше похожи на детей после смерти родителей, чем на бывших коллег, делящих вещи покойного босса. — У него же был здоровый такой дом, в нехуевом районе.

— Стоит запертый, ждет оглашения завещания.

— Когда?

— Через неделю, на Лиденхол, 107.

Их дальнейший разговор плавно перетекает в общение давно не видевшихся друзей, которые неловко пытаются выразить свое сочувствие и побольше узнать о новостях в жизни друг друга. На прощание Джейми выдает зубастую ухмылку и обещает отгрызть ноги первому же мудаку, который назовет ее Клариссой Старлинг. Сэм не понимает, шутка ли это.

***

Старый уебок возвращается через пять дней. Просто звонит в дверь, и стоит на пороге в костюме охуевшего графа, мать его, Дракулы. Джейми замирает лишь на секунду, а затем бьет ублюдка в морду — за последние пять дней, за потухшие глаза Сэм, за откровенно уебищную шутку с костюмом. Ну, или пытается ударить — старый мерзавец уворачивается от его кулака даже легче, чем умел в молодости, и успешно просачивается мимо Джейми в дом, прямо по коридору, на его кухню, к его продуктам и ноутбуку. Он молча делает себе кофе под аккомпанемент всего, что о нем думают, молча пьет, а потом как-то обмякает и наконец-то садится за стол.

Джейми успевает заметить здоровенный перстень на пальце старого педрилы, но тот вдруг поднимает на него взгляд — и этот взгляд, совершенно не изменившийся с восьмидесятых, с Глазго и их первых выборов, сумасшедший и яростный взгляд серых, цвета пересохшего асфальта, глаз останавливает литанию «Какой ты, блядь, уебок!» на полуслове. Такер секунду смотрит на него молча, а потом выдыхает:

— Как долго меня не было? — по его тону нельзя сказать — устал он, окончательно ебанулся, или пережил Апокалипсис в самом центре Мегиддо.

— Что? — тупо спрашивает Джейми, сражаясь с пробуксовывающими на полном развороте шестеренками в мозгу.

— Я ведь умер, так? Когда это произошло? — помнится, именно таким тоном Такер объяснял ПМ-у, почему ему не стоит в прямом эфире пытаться шутить на тему мигрантов.

— Восемь? Нет, девять дней назад. Что, блядь, случилось с твоим ебанутым величеством? — Джейми наконец приходит в себя, и вновь начинает орать. — Тебя настолько затрахали в тюрьме, что ты решил съебаться оттуда через канализацию, но перепутал ее с печью для сжигания мусора?

Интенсивность взгляда Малкольма снижается с отметки «Ядерный пиздец» до мягкого поглаживания кнопки запуска ракет стратегического базирования, и теперь в его вздохе безошибочно читается усталость. Он принимается расстегивать пуговицы на своей кожаной чем-бы-она-ни-была-штуке, напоминающей одновременно музейный экспонат и товар из карнавального магазина, затем сбрасывает ее прямо на пол и тихо говорит:

— Если ты не поверишь ни единому слову, то можешь завтра утром отнести это антиквару, — и уже по его тону Джейми понимает, что готов поверить всему — даже если старый черт опять наебет его от начала до конца.

А старый черт тем временем начинает говорить, и его рассказ идеально подходит для какой-нибудь дебильной фантастической книжонки, где английский зэк внезапно попадает во Францию века этак семнадцатого и должен не развалить то, что до него настроили.

Спустя еще несколько чашек кофе для него («Дерьмовый у тебя кофе, Джейми. Я все это время мечтал о нем», и это для него самое теплое проявление чувств) и двух полных стаканов виски для Джейми, за окном уже вовсю начинается новый день. С улицы доносится гул машин и запах бензина, а еще отрывки какой-то попсовой песенки вперемешку с гулким ревом чьего-то гроула. Такер откидывается на спинку стула и жадно слушает концерт «Утро Лондона» с видом вернувшегося домой солдата.

1 Премьер-министр Великобритании


End file.
